


A Reason To Hate James Potter

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Puke Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Harry Hated his dad. He hated looking like his dad. He hated Neville. And he Hated Trelawny. </p>
<p>And all of these things were connected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason To Hate James Potter

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry was in Divination when it happened.

Neville was the one that did it.

Ok, that sounded bad.

Let's rephrase.

Neville tripped Trelawny.

Harry was the first to reach her, and the first she saw when she opened her eyes.

"James," She cooed, batting her eyes and smiling coyly.

Many left the circle to puke, or just gag.

"No, I'm Harry, Remember?"

"Is this another of those role playing games, where we play house?"

Harry blanched. "No."

"I like those though, since you promised we would always play naked."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked for help, but everyone had either left, or was puking.

"Let's play one now."

Before she could pull of her clothes, Harry said, "Not today, but maybe some other time."

"But James, you always liked seeing me naked, and I do love seeing you that way..."

Harry grimaced. "Let's go visit Madam Pomphrey."

"That old bat? But she's an idiot, and I'd much rather be examined by you."

Harry backed up, "Maybe after you see Madam Pomphrey."

Trelawny pouted. "I'll go see her if you kiss me first."

"NO!"

"But James..."

"I'm Not James!"

"Of course you are, who else would you be?"

Harry groaned.

"Stupefy!" Someone shouted, and Harry turned to hug Neville.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Harry chanted.

"You're welcome, and sorry it took me so long."

"I was about to puke."

"You're not the first."

Neville smiled thinly, and they levitated the Professor to the Hospital wing.

Then left.

Quickly.

A/N Round Robin. I puked after seeing it though.


End file.
